Like Father, Like Son
by Diamonds are MY best frie
Summary: I hate doing these! Harry/Draco...Lucius/James (implied) long and kind of sad too please R


Disclaimer-I don't own the characters (damn!) they all belong to the wonderful JK! So don't sue me!  
Author- Diamonds are MY best friend  
Title- Like Father Like Son  
Pairings-Harry/Draco Implied Lucius/James  
  
Warnings- Mild Pre-slash  
Summary-you've already read it and I can't remember it! It's basically Draco and Harry realizing their feelings and then dealing with them accordingly!!! But it's nothing too graphic!  
  
A/N this is my first fanfic so be gentle! Please R&R!  
Chapter One- What the lakeside beholds  
Harry sighed as he walked along the side of the vast lake, his footsteps crunching on the snow covered grass. As he walked he thought of Sirius. Where was he and what was he doing? Harry sighed once more and wrapped his scarf round his neck more tightly as a sudden breeze came from across the lake.  
  
It was Christmas but he didn't feel in the slightest bit happy. Hermione and Ron had each gone home for the holidays and as usual Harry was left behind at Hogwarts. Not that he minded he just wished that he had a family to go to. A family that loved him and wanted to spend time with him. The only reason that the Weasley's invited him to the Burrow was because they felt sorry for him. Harry hated that. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. Ron was always complaining about Harry being famous and him having no money but in Harry's opinion he didn't know just how lucky he was. Harry would have given anything to have his parents back. To have a family to go to. To be normal.  
Harry's attention was drawn from his sombre thoughts as a cloak-clad figure came towards him. Harry's heart fell as he realised who it was. Malfoy. The very last person he had any desire to meet at this present time. The bleach- blond head, bent against the wind and the small frame swaggering, whether that was intent upon or by pure habit Harry didn't know. Finally Draco stopped in front of Harry and raised his head, green meeting silver.  
  
"Well, well, well!" he started his voice positively dripping with distain. "Poor little Potter's left behind by all his freaky little friends! What's wrong Scar head? Weasel run out of room, or did his family get bigger again?"  
  
Draco finished, a large familiar smirk working its way across the pale boy's thin face.  
  
"Don't you dare say that about Ron's family. Their worth more than ten Malfoy families put together!"  
  
Harry shouted at Malfoy, his temper heating up. Malfoy stood back, his face contorted with pure rage.  
  
"How dare you!" he hissed. "At least I've got a family, Potter!" he spat.  
  
Harry lunged at Malfoy, blindly hitting him over the head. Malfoy just stood there dumbfounded, not moving. Finally out of sheer confusion Harry stopped. Why the fuck aren't you fighting back?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"This is why." said Draco simply.  
  
Harry felt a slim pair of smooth hands cup his face and then ever so slowly and gently a soft pair of lips clasped over his. Harry, to his annoyance, found that he didn't have any sudden desire to pull away. He was quite enjoying it. Draco's lips gently caressing his own. With every movement Harry wanted more. Finally they broke apart. Harry looked away but he could feel Draco's eyes upon him. He felt, against his will, his own eyes being drawn to look at Draco.  
  
"Did you like that Potter?" Draco asked softly but there was still that sarcastic tinge to his voice.  
  
Harry found his mouth forming the words "Yes, Malfoy I did." Shock spread across Harry's face as the words came out but Draco took no notice, he only proceeded to kiss Harry once more and this time Harry returned the favour.  
  
Harry eyes shot open in surprise as he felt Draco's tongue touch his lips but instead of protesting he parted his lips every so slightly to let Draco's tongue slide into his mouth. That luscious tongue was exploring every crevice of Harry's mouth and Harry heard small moans coming from somewhere. It took him a few minutes to realise they were coming from him.  
Harry was enjoying this so much but somewhere from inside his mind a little voice was shouting out "Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing? This is Malfoy, your enemy, remember?" Hello? Listen to me damn it!"  
  
But Harry ignored it. He never knew that Malfoy was such a damn good kisser! He'd wanted this for so long and now here he was snogging the pants of him!  
  
Harry shivered as Draco's hand wandered carelessly up and down Harry's back. Harry moved his hands so that they were around Draco's neck and he started to play with Draco's hair, tugging gently at it. Draco made a low growl into Harry's mouth and Harry forced down the urge to laugh. If this turned him on what would happen if he went a little further?!  
  
The two boys continued kissing each other for a long time. They never wanted it to stop. But they both know it had to, sometime. It was only when Harry awoke a few hours later that he realised what had happened.  
A/N thank you all for reading this far! Please, please review my story! Oh and give me some ideas to toss around for further chapters!  
Thank-ye all  
  
Diamond xx 


End file.
